The Ninja of the Game
by Creator176
Summary: A man wakes up in the gap between universes and is given a choice. This choice decides where he will live, how he will live and what powers he will have growing up. Forced to fight in order to survive and get the answers he wants, he sets upon a path of mystery, power and the game. Swearing, OC, OP and gaming powers. Leave reviews so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. There was nothing but darkness surrounding me. I started freaking out, was I dead? Where am I? Who am I? Why don't I remember anything!?

"Hello?"

There was no response, I tried to move around before stopping abruptly.

 _Ping!_

The sound rung through my body, as if something was passing through me. However, I got little time to think about this feeling as light exploded out through the darkness, blinding me. Suddenly, I was floating in a place completely opposite to the one I was just in.

It was nothing but blinding white… except for a strange box hovering in front of me, constantly following my vision. I tried to smack it away but my hand went straight through!

I took a closer look at the box and saw it said something.

 **You have been placed in the limbo between universes! Please decide your chosen universe!**

I didn't understand what I was seeing, pick my chosen universe? I looked at the options underneath and saw there were three options. But…they were all gibberish! They didn't say anything at all! Just a bunch of letters glitching out! I looked around and decided I had no other choice. I could either stay here forever in this 'limbo' or select one of the glitched out options at random. Screw it. I picked the top option.

 _Ping!_

 **You have picked andhaowbdijd! Your name, age, gender and clan has already been decided! Please select a village:**

 **Lightning**

 **Water**

 **Earth**

 **Fire**

 **Wind**

I blinked, unsure of what was happening. I thought about which would be a good village to pick, even though I had no background knowledge of any of them. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I reached out and picked fire on a whim.

 **You have selected: Fire! Here is your status page, you will begin once finished reading:**

 **Name: Hashi**

 **Title: The Bridge**

 **Age: 8**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Unknown (orphan)**

 **Alliance: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **LVL: 1 (0/200)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **SP: 25/25**

 **CP: 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 20%**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 5**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 3**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

 **An Orphan born in Konoha, born just 2 days before the Kyuubi attack, Hashi was always a child sitting in the background, in the shadow of his peers. His past and present seems dull, however his future could hold infinite possibilities. All of which is reliant on Hashi, and Hashi alone.**

The moment I finished reading the text, the box abruptly disappeared and I started rushing downward towards seemingly nowhere. However, after what felt like forever, the white started slowly dissipating, being replaced with blue around me. I looked around and saw clouds before me and I was rushing towards them faster than physically possible. I was in the sky!

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

I screamed the entire way down, not exactly brave or courageous of me but I was currently falling without a parachute, ten kilometres high!

I fell through the clouds and saw the world before me rush forward at such a speed it was over in an instant. I flew towards a building and thoughts started rushing through my head about how I was going to crash through the roof and most certainly give the building a nice, new red paint job. I flailed wildly to slow my fall, but obviously, to no avail. I braced for impact, preparing myself for death. Wow, I've only been alive for like 10 minutes and I'm already going to die, that's depressing. The building rushed towards me, it could only be a hundred metres away now. I scrunched my eyes shut and accepted my fate. I waited… and waited… and waited.

But the pain never came. I opened my eyes to find I was lying in a bed with sheets strewn all over the place. I looked up to find a surprising lack of a hole in the roof. I lied back down for another five minutes, taking in all the horror that just occurred. However, before I could succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep I was jolted up by a woman in her 40's, yelling at someone to get up. I slowly creaked out of bed, still shaken by the ordeal, and took this time to explore my surroundings. I was in a wooden bedroom with floorboards half cleaned and a relatively empty room, devoid of personality.

There was a bed, a desk and a closet, nothing else. Wow, my room's boring. I got dressed and walked out of the room into a cafeteria of sorts. I looked around and saw a bunch of children only a few adults. I must be in an orphanage. I looked at the one visible adult in the building, the lady who woke me up. There was a name and some text above her head similar to the box in limbo; it read:

 **Ko Hogo, Matron of the Orphanage of Konoha**

 **Lvl: 9**

 **Rep: 14**

I gawked at the newfound information. What is this power I've got? Can I see the basic information of a person? Pretty lame if you ask me.

"Hashi? Hashi, are you ok?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts from her question.

"No, I'm fine, just daydreaming."

I hurriedly rushed away, embarrassed.

This wasn't normal, I could remember nothing about who I was yet I can still tell that random words floating above someone's head isn't normal.

I walked into line behind a bunch of kids, I presume to get food and then it dawned on me. I was a kid! I was no taller than all the little pipsqueaks around me, I knew for a fact I didn't used to be a kid, I don't know how, it just doesn't seem right. Seriously, why am I so calm about this! I'm an eight-year-old boy yet I know I should be like 20 years older!

This makes no sense at all!

I quickly calmed down, I don't know why, I just did. I grabbed food and sat down. I began slowly eating my breakfast, taking in all that's occurred.

"You better hurry up or you'll be late for your first day at the academy Hashi."

I looked up and saw Ko smiling down at me. Wait, academy? What sort of world is this?

 _Ping!  
_

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find and Join the Academy on Time!**

 **Because you're an orphan you don't have a big shot in life right now, so when an opportunity presents itself you better take it!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja Training**

 **+20 EXP**

 **Failure;**

 **Better luck next year!**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

Oh God, where do I even find the academy? Whatever, I'll be fine. I quickly pressed 'yes' and the screen vanished. Ok, this is new. This certainly makes my newfound 'power' much more interesting. Am I in a game or something? I pressed yes and got back to my breakfast.

I quickly gulped down my breakfast and stole a glance at the clock before running out. It was 7:30, ok I had time to find it. It'll be a piece of cake!

 _ **One Hour and 30 Minutes Later**_

What the fuck!?

Why was it so hard to find the damn place, I swear my legs were going to fall off by the time I ran inside, right as the bell rings. I was running around the village that entire time! Shit, I hate running.

As I sat at a desk, panting, I looked up and saw a box hovering in front of me. I looked around, it seemed no one else could see it. I took a closer look at the box.

 **Your VIT has gone up by 2 for one and a half hours of strenuous running!**

I blinked and looked at my status, sure enough;

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 5**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 3**

 **LUC: 1**

Well, sure enough my VIT went up by two points. I guess that's ok. The rest of my stats were ok, but INT was obviously my best.

I listened into the conversations surrounding me, mostly just excited chatter about what was to come. To be honest, I was excited to figure this universe out.

 _Ping!_

 **Repeated action has caused a new skill to form!**

 **Eavesdropping, Lvl: 1 (0%)**

 **Your ability to listen in on another's conversation without them noticing. This is an extremely important skill of a ninja to retrieve information.**

 **Range: 4 metres (100% accuracy)**

 **-25% accuracy for every additional metre**

I blinked, 'well this is new'. So, I guess I was right about the game idea. This is very interesting indeed.

Wait, does that mean I have other skills. I was curious and spent the rest of my time trying to figure it out. Eventually, I figured out how to open it by saying 'skill list'. Suddenly, a box appeared before me, making me jump back in surprise. I studied the text in the box. It was a menu list of my skills I had. Apparently, I already had two, not including the one I just got;

 **Gamer's Mind, Lvl: MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly think things through and keep a peaceful state of mind, even in times of stress. This also allows an immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Gamer's Body, Lvl: MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live in the world of a game and uses the status' the user possesses.**

Ok, these are both understandable. So that's why I wasn't freaking out more earlier. And I guess the Gamer's Body means that my body will work according to my HP, SP and CP bars I have.

I thought of other menus I could have.

"Menu?" It came out as a question.

A box opened, well lucky me.

 **Hashi, (The Bridge)**

 **Lvl: 1 (0/200)**

So, this was my name and level. I guess that bracket shows my title and my experience. But, the Bridge? I don't know what that's supposed to mean or do, or why I have it. I'll find out later.

 **HP: 50/50**

 **SP: 25/25**

 **CP: 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 20%**

 **Allegiance: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

Ok, so I guess this isn't too bad for an eight-year-old. HP probably means health points and SP would mean stamina points. But CP and Control alludes me. I am curious as to what they are. Maybe it has to do with whatever universe I'm in, meaning, chances are it'll be explained in this class.

 _Ping!_

 **Your INT has gone up by 1 for thinking logically!**

Sweet, let's check those stats.

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 6**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 3**

 **LUC: 1**

Ok, not too bad, not too bad. But still, CHA and CC is unknown. What does it mean? Hm, I'll figure it out.

I wanted to try one more thing.

"Titles."

 **The Bridge: Owned for an unknown reason, it gives a +10% boost to all stats while speaking with 2 select people at once. They also receive this boost.**

I closed the box and looked at the other kids around me. Most were about level 5-8, however some of the kids, who seemed to stand out, were around level 10. One, named Sasuke Uchiha, I took immediate interest in, being the highest of the lot at level 14.

"Alright class, listen up."

 _Ping!_

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Find and Join the Academy on Time!**

 **Because you're an orphan you don't have a big shot in life right now, so when an opportunity presents itself you better take it!**

 **Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

 **Rewards;**

 **Ninja Training**

 **+20 EXP**

I blinked and opened my menu. Sure enough, I had gained 20 experience points. Only 180 to go! Oh Christ…

I dismissed the box and looked at the man at the front of the room.

"This is the academy, you all will study here for the next few years before becoming fully-fledged ninja and going out on missions of your own. That all depends on how well you do, however. Many of you may not pass, but I believe all of you have what it takes."

I looked at the name above his head;

 **Iruka Umino, Chuunin Teacher**

 **Lvl- 39**

 **REP- 5**

Wow, the guy already likes me? Sweet.

"Wait!"

Everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the door of the classroom where a boy with spiky yellow hair and dressed in orange clothes came crashing in. He jumped to his feet and through up his fists.

"Yes! I made it!"

BONK!

The book Iruka was holding came crashing down on the boy's head.

"No you didn't!"

A chuckle escaped my lips at the strange boy. He was certainly another to talk to. I looked at the tag above his head;

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki**

 **Lvl: 6**

 **REP- 0**

So, the class went on. I quickly learned that this was a world of ninja. A world where people have a special energy called chakra and that they can do amazing things with this energy. It was truly awesome. So that must be what CHA is. Chakra. But what about CC and control?

"Not only is a large amount of chakra necessary to become strong, but great chakra control is needed to. If no control is applied to your attacks, about one quarter, give or take, of the chakra you use will go to the attack, the rest will be wasted. So, unless you want to get tired quickly, chakra control is essential."

Well, that answers my question. Guess they both mean chakra control.

As I continued listening, I learned the life of a ninja is a path full of killing and murdering. Jesus, what am I getting in to? Sure, breathing fire and controlling water is cool and all, but honestly, it seems to be a big trade-off.

I quickly was dragged off into my thoughts, was this really just a game? If so, this game is way to fucking real! Honestly, this feels like real life! This begs the questions, who, or what am I?!

I don't know, all I know is that I need answers and the only way I'll got these answers will probably be by following the 'storyline' of the game. Maybe then I'll learn my purpose. But to do that I need to stay alive, and to do that I need to get stronger, much stronger. Damn, I'm scared shitless but so excited at the same time!

A bell rung somewhere in the school, signifying lunch time. All of the kids filed out of the room, one by one and began to eat outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Well hello. I forgot to put in author's notes in the last chapter so hear I am now. All I was going to say is basically, please review so that I can improve on the story and so I get motivated to continue. On a side note, I'm surprised that I already have 6 followers and 3 favourites, I expected none at this point. Thank you, so much. Anyway, without further adieu, lets get right into the next chapter.**

Whelp, I'm stuffed.

Of all the universes I could've picked, I had to pick the one where ninjas fighting to the death is a common practice. Fuck me.

But that's not my only problem. My other problem is shared with every 8-year-old new kid at lunch time.

Where do I sit?

I studied the entire hall of new students and most were all clumped together, talking excitedly about the academy. Groups of what I have come to call, 'clan students' were all clumped together while groups of the civilian kids were in their own little groups. All except for two;

Naruto and Sasuke.

Both students were sitting of to the side, eating on the same bench but strangely, it was devoid of anyone else. There were no kids talking to Naruto or Sasuke, hell, they weren't even talking to each other. Talk about lonely.

So, I walked up to them and sat myself in front of the two, startling them, before eating my lunch. I ate quietly, occasionally looking up and seeing confused and curious faces. On both of them. Then I looked around and saw the entire hall was silent and looking at us. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to my lunch and continued eating. Deciding to break the silence, I looked up at the two strange students.

"Hey."

Just a nice simple 'hey' to start a conversation.

"H-Hey."

At least I got a response from Naruto. All I got from Sasuke was a grunt. Ok then… Looking back to Naruto, I saw a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. But… Never mind, I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

Well at least Naruto's now talking to me, that's a plus.

"I'm Hashi, how's it going."

He smiled cheekily and raised his hands behind his head.

"I can't complain."

His stomach, however thought otherwise, giving a loud growl. I sighed and looked at his tray seeing barely enough food for an afternoon snack, let alone lunch. What was wrong with the people here. So, in a moment of empathy I grabbed one of my bowls and gave half of it to him. He looked up at me, a little saddened at the pity.

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. Why don't you have enough food?"

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled cheekily, "I think it's because I pranked some of the teachers a few days ago."

"Pranks huh? Tell you what, take that food as my part of a deal. You're part, no pranks on me. How about that?"

Still smiling cheekily, he quickly agreed. I looked at his REP score and saw it went from 0 to 11. Huh, guess I'm on my way to making my first friend. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke watching us.

"Hey, you want to join us?"

 _Ping!_

After saying this I felt a rush of power going through me. It felt amazing! Like I could beat anyone. What was it though? I set out to figure it out later.

He just grunted and turned away and the rush left just as quickly as it came. What the hell was that?

"Ok then…"

"Don't worry about him, that's what the idiot is always like. But anyway, did you understand anything that teacher said?"

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"It was just about what being a ninja is and the basics of chakra. It's nothing too hard, just the basics."

"Ok… you want to go to the park later?"

"Uh, sure. You want to go to the park across the road?"

"Definitely."

Hey, that one and a half hours of running around the village did pay off. I think I know where everything is now.

So, we continued eating and giving each other small talk until the bell rung. My REP with Naruto had gone up to 13 after that. I told him about the orphanage and he told me about his apartment room.

As we walked back to class, I sought out to find out about that rush of power. I looked through all my menus and I couldn't find anything until finally. "Titles."

My titles menu popped up and I saw the one title I had;

 **The Bridge: Owned for an unknown reason, it gives a +10% boost to all stats while speaking with Naruto and Sasuke at once. They also receive this boost.**

Huh, looks like it changed. It told me the two people I had to talk with in order to receive this bonus. Naruto and Sasuke. The two people that would be the hardest to get to talk with one another. Shit.

We all filed inside and I took a spot near the back of the classroom, next to Naruto. As the class settled, the door opened again and a man with white hair covered by a bandana walked in. The box above his head said;

 **Mizuki, Chuunin Teacher**

 **Lvl: 43**

 **REP: 0**

He introduced himself as Mizuki. We found out he would be our history teacher. He handed us all red notebooks that we would use for all of our classes to take notes in before beginning his lecture. Ok, let's do this.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

Holy shit, that was the most boring class ever. For the first twenty minutes, I managed to get some notes in from what he was lecturing us about but after that, like the rest of the class, I started dozing off. Naruto was gone after five minutes though. It was hilarious.

 _Ping!_

 **Your INT has gone up by +1 for (kind of, but not really) listening to a lecture!**

Well, at least I know these powers have a sense of humour. Wait a minute, why didn't my INT go up when I listened to Iruka's lecture? I listened more in that one… unless it gets harder to gain stats the higher the level they are. Ok that actually makes a lot of sense. How stupid do I have to be to think it'll be just as easy to level up from level 99 to 100 as it is from level 1 to 2. Dammit Hashi.

Mizuki wrapped up his lecture and bid us farewell, walking out of the classroom. However, when he left Iruka came in straight after him. Shit, is there going to be another lecture. Might as well just kill me, right now.

But, lucky me, he instead got us walk outside. Finally, looks like we're going to be starting some of the cool ninja stuff. Outside there was a bunch of cool stuff. There was an obstacle course of in the corner, a fighting ring in the middle, a race track around the centre and much more cool stuff. It was huge!

"Alright students, this is where you'll be training for your journey as a ninja."

"Will we be doing that cool obstacle course?"

"Not yet, right now you're going to do some running. NOW GO! 15 LAPS AROUND THE TRACK!"

SHIT. THAT'S SO MUCH, KILL ME NOW. PLEASE.

I started running and after two laps I was already struggling. So, I guess this is what happens when your VIT is at 4. Got to level that up.

"Come on Hashi, you can do it!"

"Seriously Naruto, don't hold back for me. Just run ahead, you're better than this!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES, NOW GO!" After that he ran ahead and managed to get in line with the people at the front. Fuck, why am I so much less fit than everyone else.

I was the last to finish by like 2 minutes. I was on the ground, panting as hard as I could. This was at least better than running around the village. I could hear Iruka talking to all of us in the background but honestly, I was too tired to care.

 **Your VIT has gone up by 2 for strenuous running!**

Yay…

God, I hate exercise. Fuck.

I was mildly aware of the students being dismissed but I just continued to lay there, panting.

"Come on Hashi, let's go play!"

Shit, I forgot my promise. I groaned as my legs creaked while I stood up. KILL ME NOW.

"Ok, let's go. God, I hate exercise."

Naruto just laughed at my expense and ran off to the playground.

We played around for at least an hour or two. God, I missed being a kid. It was amazing. Not having a care in the world. Just messing about and playing. As we kept playing, Naruto's eyes saddened when a bunch of kids were taken home by their parents.

"Hey Hashi, do you ever hate it sometimes, you know, without parents?"

"I don't really know, I don't remember my parents," but not for the reason you're thinking, "So right now I'm kinda just working on finding out who I want to be."

"Really? That's weird, you already know who you are. Don't you?"

"Maybe." Wow Hashi, way to be ominous.

"Whatever, I'm going to be Hokage someday and then everyone will respect me instead of hating me!"

"Ok, work for it. But you do know that future Hokages can't sleep in class."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

Naruto looked to be hard in thought, thinking about an idea. His face brightened and smile graced his features, "I know! You can be my assistant!"

"Why me? I'm sure there are many people much better suited for the job."

"No! You're the only one who hasn't laughed at me for my dream!"

Wait seriously? Does no one take him seriously?

"But… what about… you know what, fine. The day you become Hokage, I'll be your right-hand man.

 _Ping!_

 **Become Naruto's Assistant!**

 **Rewards;**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure;**

 **Wow, really? Asshole…**

 **Oh! And death!**

 **Do you Accept?**

 **Y/N**

I blinked. Wow that's a big reward, even if I don't know what it is! I told myself screw it and pressed yes.

"Deal." At that, Naruto smiled and celebrated. I looked at the box above his head and saw the REP go from 13 to 19. Nice.

We decided to call it quits and we both went our separate ways 'home'. It was dark, and as such, not much was going on. But, I was interested in this universe, so I decided to head to the library to find out more.

I walked inside and past the lady at the front counter. She looked up and smiled at me before getting back to her work. I went looking around the library, trying to find some cool ninja books. However, my hopes were crushed when I found that all the ninja stuff, except for the basics, were all restricted to ninja only. And the stairs up were out in the open. There was no way I'd be able to sneak in. But, in the accessible library, I did manage to find a book based on ninja tools and a scroll for one of the most basic ninja techniques, the henge.

I took both of them and went up to the counter. "Hello."

"Hi there, do you want to borrow these books?" She looked nice.

"Yes please."

"Ok, let me just note these down." She wrote down some notes before handing the books back.

"Have a nice day!"

I walked out of the library satisfied, and walked back to the orphanage quickly.

I got there relatively quick and walked inside. It was quite loud in there so I managed to go to my room, out down the books, then come back and sit down without being noticed. There were many conversations around me, but one caught my interest.

"Why is Sasuke so sad all of the time?"

"Didn't you hear? His entire clan was killed by his brother. He's the only one left!"

What! How could someone do that! No wonder Sasuke's so closed off, he must be so lonely. Imagine going through that at such an age!

 _Ping!_

 **Your skill has levelled up!**

 **Eavesdropping, Lvl: 2 (7%)**

 **Your ability to listen in on another's conversation without them noticing. This is an extremely important skill of a ninja to retrieve information.**

 **Range: 4.5 metres (100% accuracy)**

 **-25% accuracy for every additional metre**

Huh, so my skills also increase with usage. Wait, is there a level cap on these? Could I level them up infinitely? If so, I have infinite opportunities!

Everything was normal for a bit but that all changed when people started noticing I was here. Everything went silent as all of the kids and adults stared at me.

"What's going on?" I was really confused.

Ko walked up to me and started talking to me kindly.

"Hello Hashi, how was your day?" Her kind voice seemed kinda strained though.

"It was great! I learnt about being a ninja and a bunch of other stuff!" Where was this going… this seems suspicious.

"You know, the children said you made a friend today, what's his name?"

"Oh, Naruto? He's great and so much fun to be around!"

She scowled at that. What the hell?

"You know Hashi, you shouldn't be around that boy. He's- he's not a good boy."

"What do you mean? Sure, he pranks people but he's actually really nice!"

"I don't care Hashi, I don't want you hanging around him. People-" she seemed to strain the word people "-like that are not good for little boys like you."

"So what! Killing and pillaging is good but little prank-happy 8-year-old boys are not! What is wrong with this place!"

"That's different Hashi! You will be staying away from that boy, do you understand!?"

"NO! He's relying on me! There's no way I'm just going to abandon him!"

"Hashi! Last chance! Do not talk to him or you can say goodbye to a home!"

"NO!"

"THAT'S IT! HASHI, LEAVE! DO NOT GET YOUR STUFF, JUST LEAVE!"

WHAT! NO, I HAD TO GET MY STUFF. I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR THE BOOKS!

I looked at her, then the children around us.

Before I bolted.

I ran as fast as my little legs would take me to my room. I managed to run in there while Ko was chasing me before shutting the door and pushing it closed. I could feel the bangs of Ko's fists on the other side of the door. I looked at the handle and saw a small lock on the handle. I pushed it in and sprung off the door, happy that the lock worked. I thought of how I would get my books without them noticing, because I had no other possessions here. I thought long and hard before an idea sprung to my mind.

"Inventory."

A big box with tons of little squares appeared in front of me. Perfect! That's just what I need! I quickly put the two books in the inventory before opening the window. I'll have to be quick for this. I quickly ran to the door and prepared myself before unlocking the door and bolting to the window. Ko ran inside the room just as I jumped out of the window and ran as far away from the orphanage as possible. But before I left I just in time saw Ko's REP for me go down to -41. Wow.

I walked around for a bit, my mind not yet caught up on all that has happened before it hit me. I had nowhere left to live. I should be freaking out but thank you gamer's mind.

Seriously though, what was I going to do…

 **What are you going to do Hashi? Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Ill upload as soon as possible (probably tomorrow or later today). Thanks for reading :) Oh and by the way, here is Hashi's current status page**

 **Hashi (The Bridge)**

 **Lvl: 1 (20/200)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **SP: 25/25**

 **CP: 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 20%**

 **Allegiance: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 7**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 3**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

 **For future reference, STR brings up the HP regen by 2% per minute every 10 STR levels, VIT brings up the SP by 25 every 10 VIT levels and the SP regen by 2% per minute every 10 VIT levels, DEX brings up the HP by 50 every 10 DEX levels, INT brings up the CP regen by 2% per minute every 10 INT levels, CHA brings up CP by 25 every 10 CHA levels and CC brings up the Control by 2% every 10 CC levels. Obviously, Luck and all of these will apply to other situations in real life. These are just how they affect the stats. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome to chapter 3. Remember to review and I hope you enjoy :)**

Fuck me. I'm fucked. I have no home and I'm currently lying out on a dirt path with nothing but my clothes, my notebook and the books I got. I am absolutely fucked.

Gamer's mind… gamer's mind… calm down… ok. Now what am I going to do. I have no home to go to so that's out and I've already explored practically the entire village, so what to do.

Got it! I opened my inventory and pulled out the book on the henge. I flicked open the scroll and began to read.

Except it was so confusing.

It expected me to know all the intricacies of chakra and how to work it properly. I was looking at the scroll so hard, attempting to understand the detailed scroll, that a sound reverberated through me.

 _Ping!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Observation, Lvl: 1 (0%)**

 **The skill to learn more about an item or person.**

Huh. Sick.

Ok, this is new. I looked at the scroll again and saw a box to the right of the normal box.

 **Transformation Jutsu, D Rank**

 **The ability to appear as another person**

 **Required CP: 10 per use**

 **+5% chance of being found out per level higher the opponent is**

 **Do you want to learn it?**

 **Y/N**

I read through the new-found information and quickly pressed yes when I reached the bottom.

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Tranformation Jutsu, Lvl: 1 (0%)**

 **The ability to appear as another person**

 **Required CP: 10 per use**

 **+5% chance of being found out per level higher the opponent is**

I felt a rush of power blow through me. Let's do this. I reread the scroll and found everything made so much more sense than before. The act of applying chakra, the hand signs, everything.

I put my hands together just like the scroll told me to and thought about who I would transform into. Who do I know the best… Naruto! He would be a good choice! I started putting chakra into the transformation and before knew it, I was exhausted. I collapsed to the ground, seemingly as soon as I began.

I lay on the ground, panting my heart out. I was unable to move, it felt terrible! I could tell it didn't work even before I checked. Why though, why didn't it work?!

I reread the observation box on the scroll. What went wrong? I read it three times over before I realised my mistake. The required CP was 10. I had 25 but my control was 20%, so I could only use 5 of that CP. That's half of what I need! For fuck's sake.

So now, I'm lying on the ground, unable to move because of chakra exhaustion. How long will it take until my chakra's back up to full? Hmmm, maybe I can check on my menu. I opened it up and pressed on the HP bar to find that they all expanded out, giving an explanation for each.

 **HP (50/50) [Base: 50 + 50 per 10 DEX levels]**

 **HP Regen (10% per minute) [Base: 10% + 2% per minute per 10 STR levels]**

 **SP (25/25) [Base: 25 + 25 per 10 VIT levels]**

 **SP Regen (10% per minute) [Base: 10% + 2% per minute per 10 VIT levels]**

 **CP (0/25) [Base: 25 + 25 per 10 CHA levels]**

 **CP Regen (10% per minute) [Base: 10% + 2% per minute per 10 INT levels]**

 **CONTROL (20%) [Base 20% + 2% per 10 CC levels]**

Alright, so basically, I have to wait 10 minutes before my chakra regenerates completely, meaning, 10 minutes without moving. Shit.

Ok, let's make use of this time by brainstorming and figuring stuff out about my powers. First things first, "Stats."

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 7**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 3**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 0R**

Ok. Luck and Dexterity are obviously my weak points. Dexterity looks important considering it determines how much health I have but luck, not so much. My intelligence looks close to 10 so I'm close to bringing up my CP Regen. But the most important thing right now, is control. I can't do anything without my control being high enough. So, I need to raise my CC by 7 levels. How can I do that? Maybe I can find a book on chakra control in the library.

I looked at my CP;

 **15/15**

Ok, 4 minutes to go. I opened my inventory and looked at what was in there. A notebook and a book on weapons. The scroll was lying next to me. Oh wait, whatever's in my inventory is useless to me right now. I tried to raise my arm to take out a book and I managed to lift it up a bit, but not enough to take out a book. Dammit.

Wait a minute, can I observe my inventory?

 **Inventory**

 **A storage space which can hold a nearly infinite number of items and can hold nearly anything.**

Wait, anything? So, if someone throws a kunai or shuriken at me I can open this up to 'absorb it'. Or if someone swings at me with a sword, I can practically use this as a force field! This could help me so much, oh my god!

And suddenly I felt normal again. I no longer felt like a dog on a hot day. I slowly stood up, put the scroll in my inventory and walked to the library for the second time today.

As I walked in the library again, the librarian looked up and smiled.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah, I just need a book on chakra control."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find it in the civilian section" She looked back down and I went looking through the library.

It only took five minutes before I found the scroll I needed. I took it out and took it to the librarian.

"Ok, is this all you want?"

"Yes." She smiled once more and marked down the scroll name before handing it back to me.

"Hey, I never caught you're name."

"Hashi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Hashi! My name's Hon." Of course, I could already tell that by the box above her head, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Ok, I'm going to head home now, goodnight." I smiled at her and left, purposely forgetting to tell her I didn't have a home to go to.

I walked back to the same alleyway as before and opened the chakra control scroll. I tried to observe it to find if I could 'quick-learn' it but, no such luck. This was something I would have to read on its own.

This was a lot easier to understand and explained the basics of chakra to me before giving the first chakra control exercise. It was something called the 'Leaf Concentration' exercise. It basically said I had to channel chakra to my forehead and use it to stick a leaf to my forehead. Ok, sounds simple enough.

I quickly pulled a leaf off a nearby tree and sat back down. I looked up so that the leaf wouldn't fall off and put the leaf on my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to channel my chakra to the forehead. I focused on the feeling in my gut, which is where the pool of chakra was said to be held. I felt absolutely nothing.

After the first 10 minutes, I was trying as hard as I could and saw that my CP had only gone down by 3. What am I doing wrong!?

I focused on my gut again, but then I thought about the feeling I had when attempting the Henge. The moment it popped into my head I felt a rush of power flow through my veins. It felt amazing! When this feeling ran through my veins I looked straight ahead and found the leaf stuck there for a few seconds before falling off. I looked down at the leaf on the ground before jumping up.

"YES!"

"BE QUIET!"

Crap, I forgot it was almost midnight.

 _Ping!_

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise, Lvl: 1 (0%)**

 **An exercise which causes a leaf to stick to your forehead. This not only increases your chakra control, but your concentration.**

 **Uses: 20 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves: 1**

 **+1 INT when active due to concentration**

 **+1 CC permanently per level**

 _Ping!_

 **You have gained +1 CC thanks to creating a skill: Leaf Concentration Exercise!**

Sweet! That's a CC level 4 now! I looked at my stats but found my control is still at 20%! Why isn't it going up!? I thought long and hard about this before looking back at my menu and saw that my control goes up by 2% every 10 levels. Shit. It needs to go up 6 more times. Alright time to grind.

And I was done after 15 seconds. Turns out I forgot to factor in control again… so, instead of using 20 CP after a minute, I used 25 CP (all of it) after 15 seconds… and it would take another 10 bloody minutes until I could do it again! FOR 15 SECONDS. Fuck, this is going to be a long night.

 _ **The next morning**_

Holy shit, how long was I doing this for! I opened my eyes to see a sliver of sunlight rise above the horizon. How am I not tired? Oh well, I'll figure it out later. At least I got something out of that night, even if I'm really puffed out at the moment. I looked ahead to see five boxes behind one another, each telling me I have levelled up my leaf concentration exercise, and thus, my CC.

 _Ping!_

 **A skill has levelled up!**

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise, Lvl: 6 (27%)**

 **An exercise which causes a leaf to stick to your forehead. This not only increases your chakra control, but your concentration.**

 **Uses: 18 CP per minute**

 **Amount of leaves: 2**

 **+1 INT when active due to concentration**

 **+1 CC permanently per level**

I found out that every five levels I gain in leaf concentration, the CP cost and the amount of leaves I can hold changes. So that's cool. But even better is the fact that my CC is now at 9! So, I'm really close to bringing up my control! I guess this is why academy students don't use chakra techniques until the final years.

In the short amount of time I had left, I decided to try doing two leaves at once. But, stupid me, didn't realise that this would use twice as much chakra! So, after 7 fucking seconds I was drained dry!

So, another 10 minutes later I got up and put away the chakra control scroll. I decided I had about an hour until school starts so I decided to look through the notes I took yesterday. I looked through and found that there were a lot more notes than I remember taking. Weird. Whatever. I opened up the book and began to study the notes, honestly, half this stuff I don't even remember hearing, but it's probably important. So, in the next hour I slowly walked to the academy while reading my notes. By the time I got there (an hour later) I had finished reading them and instead began thinking about why I had been able to go the night without sleeping or eating.

Maybe these game powers should be taken literally. So the only time I'll need to sleep or eat would be to heal. If I'm right, that would be amazing! So, I decided to test my theory. I'm going to go the next day or two without eating or sleeping. Let's see if I really don't need food or sleep.

 _Ping!_

 **Your INT has levelled up by 1 for study and thinking logically!**

Sweet.

And just as the bell rang, Naruto walked in. He was, surprisingly, not late! I looked at him gobsmacked as he walked up and sat next to me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto!"

"What? I can't be on time every now and then?"

I just shook my head and turned to the front of the class, where Mizuki had already begun his lesson.

"Alright class, today we're going to do a short quiz on what we learnt from yesterday." This statement elicited many groans from around the classroom. Mizuki just smirked and turned to the piece of paper in his hand.

 _Ping!_

Oh great.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Answer as many answers correct as possible!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+10 EXP**

 **+1 stat point per correct answer**

 **?**

"If you know the answer, put up your hand and speak up. Think of it as a race to be the first to get the answer correct. Ok, first question. Who was the first hokage of Konoha?"

Ok, this one I knew. I put my hand up as quick as possible, split seconds before Sakura.

"Hashirama Senju."

 _Ping!_

"Good job, second question. What relation did he have to the second and third hokage?"

I looked around and saw half of the class pondering the answer. None yet knew the entire answer. I remember reading this morning that the second was the first's brother, but the third? He was his student, wasn't he? I was about to raise my hand but Sakura beat me to it.

"Lord second was the first's brother and lord third was the first's student, wasn't he professor?

"Correct. Third question. Who, along with the first hokage, shared the first's dream and helped found Konoha?"

Ummmm, was it Madara? I reluctantly raised my hand, it was worth a shot.

"Madara Uchiha?" It came out more like a question, but I was right.

 _Ping!_

"Nice. What event, 8 years ago caused the fourth hokage to be killed protecting the village?"

The fox? I got no chance to even start to raise my hand though, as the least likely person to answer got the question correct.

"It was the attack of the nine-tailed fox, right?" This came from Naruto. I looked at him, gobsmacked for the second time today and he just smiled at me. I shot him a look saying; 'explain when we're out of here' before once again, looking to the front of the class. I saw a scowl grace Mizuki's lips for a split second before he returned to normal and answered Naruto. Hmmmm…

"Right. Finally, which Hokage was responsible for the creation of this academy and many of the most important buildings and organisations in Konoha?"

Seriously?! He expects us to know this?! I rattled my brain, trying to think of the right answer but nothing came. Until a, sort of voice in my head told me the answer.

"The second hokage." I answered and he appeared kind of shocked before smiling and telling me I was correct. Ok, that was weird. A few strange things have happened so far. I'll need to check it all out.

 _Ping!_

"Ok class, that's the end of the quiz. Congratulations to our 'little genius' over here, who got three of the five questions right. One of them being on a topic we haven't yet covered."

 _Ping!_

 **Quest completed!**

 **Answer as many questions correct as possible!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+10 EXP**

 **+1 stat point per correct answer (3)**

 **A new title**

 _Ping!_

 **You have earned a new title!**

 **Little Genius**

 **Whenever participating in any sort of academic test, your CC and INT goes up by 2 points. You will also receive a +5% bonus to any academic test!**

Sweet. Not only did I get a cool title, but I got three stat points!

"Alright, now to get into our actual lesson." Oh great.

About halfway through the lecture, bored out of my life I thought about what I should use my stat points on. I looked through my stats and saw that my weakest was luck, quickly followed by dexterity. If anything I should use them in those but they're such a low level, levelling them up would be know problem. I would use it in CC but again, that's a reasonably low level. I could level it up easily. Ok, plan A. Save them for a higher level.

And then suddenly, my mind jumped to Mizuki. What was that scowl from earlier? Maybe if I… observe…

 **Mizuki, Chuunin Teacher**

 **Lvl: 43**

 **REP- 10**

 **HP: 21,250/21,250**

 **SP: 13,150/13,150**

 **CP: 13,400/13,400**

 **CONTROL: 46%**

 **Allegiance: Self/Orochimaru**

 **STR: 41**

 **VIT: 49**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 36**

 **CHA: 42**

 **CC: 34**

 **LUC: 23**

 **Mizuki is an orphan of Konoha with little moral values. He is under the belief that the strong will rule the weak and is striving for any way to gain this power.**

Well, this is… new. So, what are you hiding Mizuki? Why doesn't it say you're aligned with the leaf?

 **Ping!**

 **Find out more about Mizuki!**

 **Rewards;**

 **+50 EXP**

 **A new justsu**

 **?**

 **Failure;**

 **Death**

 **Destruction of the Hidden Leaf**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N**

Huh, guess this is important. I don't really have a choice do I? I pressed 'yes' before closing the box. I'll have to check on that later. Before I got more time to ponder about the events of the lesson, the bell went off. Lunch time.  
 **A/N**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed. Weird stuff has started happening huh? Oh well. I spent sooo long on this chapter trying to figure out what level the HP, SP, CP and CONTROL should be at, it's not even funny. Also, I likely won't be able to upload for the next five or six days because I have a camp for my school sport (even though it's school holidays :|) Also, for those wishing to know, here's Hashi's menu page.**

 **Hashi (The Bridge)**

 **Lvl: 1 (20/200)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **SP: 25/25**

 **CP: 25/25**

 **CONTROL: 20%**

 **Allegiance: Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 6**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 8**

 **CHA: 4**

 **CC: 9**

 **LUC: 1**

 **Points: 3**

 **Money: 0R**

 **BTW, I know it may seem slow right now but I'm planning on adding a dungeon along with some levelling up and techniques soon. It all depends on the control now, doesn't it?**


	4. AN

**A/N**

 **Hello again! Its kinda been a while. Just letting you know, this isn't a new chapter but it is instead going to simply tell you all that I'm rewriting the series completely. I noticed that this story is way to similar to the beginning of I'mJustTryingtoFindMyWay's story. I understand the general idea is the same, however, I don't want the more intricate details to be the same or even similar. I want this story to be my own, not a copy. I also noticed Hashi is progressing WAY to quickly, especially if i take into account where I planned for him to be later on. I dont want him to be extremely OP, otherwise challenges won't exist.**

 **The new story will still seem very similar to this one, however, I'm planning on making a few changes to the levelling and rewards system along with some plot points.**

 **Sooooo, I'm not sure whether I should leave this story up or delete it, but for now, i'll leave it. In the mean time, keep an eye out for the redone version of the story which will be coming soon. Thanks :)**


End file.
